


The Things You Need To Know About Nick Wilde

by MasterOfGray



Series: The things you’re curious to know about Zootopia’s people [3]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: Gen, Person of Interest, Slick fox, Troublemaker - Freeform, something new to learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfGray/pseuds/MasterOfGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wilde is sly, street smart, and clever but what else. What else to this guy then just the Hawaiian shirts and perky ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Need To Know About Nick Wilde

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-I do not own the Zootopia franchise and I do not endorse the killing of animals for their fur coats.

The things you need to know about Nicholas Piberius Wilde

 

1) Wilde is 29 years of age.

 

2) He was born January 14, 1986.

 

3) His mother’s name is Marion.

 

4) He used to want to take up archery.

 

5) His parents divorced when he was three.

 

6) One of his dreams is to visit the coyote ugly bar. 

 

7) Nick’s favorite color is red and green.

 

8) He thinks is best physical feature is his beautiful fur and thick bushy tail.

 

9) He is saving up so he can take a trip to Hawaii. 

 

10) He one time had dreams of being a director.

 

11) His favorite actress is Megan fox. 

 

12) His favorite TV show is Shark Tank.

 

13) He would like to have a motorcycle license.

 

14) Nick loves being a bachelor and is still not shore if he’s ready to have a family.

 

15) Nick is 4 feet tall and weighs 80 pounds.

 

16) He is afraid of muzzles.

 

17) He met Finnick at a party for years ago.

 

18) Nick has read all of the Harry potter books series. 

 

19) Nick really likes the song (What does the fox say. By Ylvis).

 

Nick’s inspirational quotes

 

“If you’re going to make a mistake, make sure it’s a big one,”

By

Unknown

 

“When it comes to life don’t make plans, have hopes and goals and definitely dreams but don’t make plans, why because life is the plan.”

By

Susan Toler

 

“If first you don’t succeed, then skydiving is not for you.”

 

By 

Someone a little smarter than others

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this one was as entertaining and as educational as the two others were. After Nick there’s going to be one last (The things you need to know) and I’m going to let you guess on who it’s going to be, but if you have any one in Zootopia that you wish to know more about than comment. And my opinion on reviews please don’t be afraid to post the.


End file.
